


Finals are hell

by EonaMokaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Other, Woops, anyway, hidge, i seriously cannot stop writing about pidge, though they aren't really in the fic per say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: College!au where Hunk and Pidge share a dorm and are also very cuddly and cute. Spoiler alert - Hunk is precious.





	

Pidge stared at the textbooks on their desk with a scowl, piled high and daunting. Dark circles had already formed under their eyes, but they were still nowhere near done with studying, despite their roommate's words of encouragement. It was well past midnight by now, and Pidge was surprised to find that Hunk still wasn't back from wherever he disappeared off to. They sighed, missing their study buddy/boyfriend, but still grabbed a textbook from the top of the stack to continue reviewing. Finals were fast approaching, and as much as Hunk protested, Pidge didn't want to risk failing them; they knew they were smart enough to pull it off, even Hunk kept saying so, but they still wanted to have the satisfaction of possibly getting a better grade on the finals by studying beforehand. Sure, at this point, they were practically dead inside, but a few all-nighters couldn't hurt them too bad, right? They took to reading chapter reviews for their advanced technology and engineering class, letting time slip away without a care.

"Uhhh, Pidge? It's three in the morning, why are you still awake? You need to sleep sometime, you know." Hunk's voice startled Pidge, but Pidge hid their jump and played it off as if nothing happened. They turned from their desk, a sly but tired grin on their face.

"I can manage to go on without sleep for a lot longer than you can, Hunk." Pidge retorted, shrugging their shoulders. "Besides, sleep is for the weak. Who needs sleep?" Pidge twirled back around to face the desk, legs up against the armrests of the swivel chair, and continued on with what they were reading. Hunk sighed in response, not having enough energy to argue with them, but instead walked slowly behind where Pidge sat. After a yawn and a quick stretch, Hunk leaned down and hugged Pidge around the chair, resting his hands around the smaller figure in a warm embrace. His head lowered to rest on Pidge's shoulder, and he planted a small kiss on Pidge's cheek, causing the other to blush. "Pidge..." Hunk dragged out their name in a hushed voice, and Pidge hummed quietly in return. "Take a break." Pidge scowled for a bit, but gave in to Hunk's words.

Pidge smiled wearily, letting Hunk's hand find their own to lead them to bed. They always cuddled together - Hunk was rather fond of it - so Pidge let him, and enjoyed the shared warmth of someone beside them. They weren't looking forward to morning classes first thing after several nights with little to no sleep, but it helped to have Hunk there as moral support, whether by making breakfast for them, waking them up on time if they don't hear the alarm or end up throwing it across the room, or even simply being in their bed on the rare occasion that Pidge woke up first, either sleeping or quietly watching over them. So when they fell asleep in Hunk's arms, smiling and content, they allowed the stress of finals to melt away.

However, what Pidge didn't expect was to come back to the dorm room after their morning class to find Hunk laying in their bed, smothered by three mewling kittens. "...Hunk. What is all of this?" Pidge questioned, though they couldn't help but smile at the three tabby cats. They couldn't have been more than three weeks old, they noticed.

"I brought in some kittens to help relieve your finals stress. Come sit with me, they're really friendly!" Hunk's eyes were beaming, and his smile spread from ear to ear as one of the kittens nestled itself in the crook of Hunk's shoulder.

"Well yeah, I see that...but we aren't allowed to have pets in the dorm rooms, you know." Pidge set their bag and laptop down in the corner, choosing to follow what Hunk said and sit next to him on the bed. One of the kittens immediately took interest in them and crawled onto their lap with shaky paws, looking up at Pidge and meowing softly. Pidge smiled, gently petting it behind it's ears. "Although...I suppose it's fine as long as nobody finds out. Not very many people stop by often besides Lance and Keith, and well, I think if Shiro were to find out about it he'd be pretty chill, though technically he'd be breaking rules to keep them hidden...but there hasn't yet been a situation where Shiro couldn't be persuaded to stay on my side, so we'll be fine." Pidge said, picking the small kitten up and placing it on their shoulder. "Because who can say no to kittens as cute as these?"


End file.
